


Mad Science has its Benefits

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Never Trust a Mad Scientist - or his Enablers [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult Arcobaleno, Author is Cackling like a Mad Scientist, Author is Eating Marshmallows and Channelling Byakuran, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Blame Verde, Come Inflation, Crack, Double Anal Penetration, Flame Bonding, Implied/Referenced Colonello/Lal Mirch, Implied/Referenced Mpreg, M/M, Mad Science Made Them Do It, Masochist Dino, Oral Fixation, Orgy, Resonance, Rimming, Sadist Hibari Kyouya, Shameless Yamamoto Takeshi, Temporary Extra Holes, The Author Regrets Nothing, Triple Penetration in Three Holes, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: It was all Verde's fault. He was the one that had given Tsuna the energy drink to test.It's mostly out of their systems. Mostly.





	1. Tsuna's PoV

**Author's Note:**

> [Full Page Index](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10598934/navigate)

It was exhaustion and satiation and his Flames finally happy. It was warmth and -

It had happened. There was a sea of bodies surrounding him. So much naked, sticky flesh, and the air of the room so thick with Flames that he struggled to pick out who was actually present; closest to him was the brilliant, slightly crazed supernova of Byakuran’s Sky Flame. He was pressed close on his right, spooning him tightly. Hayato was curled into him, with his head tucked beneath his chin on the other side, and Spanner was sprawled over all three of them. Several of the box animals, Leon and Natsu were staring at him from the comparative safety of the chair beside the door, which reminded him of the way his former tutor had -

He sat up abruptly, dragging mumbled complaints from those treating him as a teddy bear as he felt the new - and renewed - bonds now tangled in his Flames.

Fuck. This was going to make things complicated.

Fragments of memory started to reform into something like a sequence of events, and if it hadn't been for the warm comfort of the Flames in the room, he'd be panicking; his body hurt, his ass felt like it was on fire, and there was a complicated web of bonds tying everyone including - the fragment of memory of him being taken by Xanxus, roughly, and him begging for it harder resurfaced, as did Reborn bending him over - he swallowed.

Byakuran and Hayato both made grumbling noises and reached for him, annoyed by the way their teddy bear had moved, and with Spanner still sprawled across his legs and the fire in his ass, there was no way for him to escape easily. He was so dead; perhaps -

The marshmallow addict managed to get a grip on him and pull him back down; he made contented noises into Tsuna's hair as soon as he could, and Tsuna twitched when he realised that there was an aroused cock pressing against his hip again.

Before he could do - or say anything, said erect cock was pressing into him, rubbing against sore, but still slick flesh, and Hayato was pressing closer to him, face turned up, seeking kisses, and he was helpless between the two of them.

It hurt, without the high of whatever had triggered whatever this was, but the two of them moved slowly, and their Flames - he swallowed; they wanted, and needed and, and, and.

His Flames rose in response, washing away the pain, and he arched back into the Sky behind him; his Storm chased him through the movement, and _oh_. He could feel Hayato's devotion to him, his need, his want for him. Just him and it - how had he missed that? He'd thought that he'd been bonded to Hayato since before the Ring Battles; Reborn had certainly implied he'd been - but he'd never felt anything like this. Just flashes, mostly of frustration and exhaustion, sensations that were all to familiar when it came to his Storm.

He'd used them to manage Hayato; to make him put down the work, and even occasionally to sneak sleeping pills into his Storm, but this - he leaned into the bond, and his Storm crowded even closer, aroused now and pressing against him.

The Sky behind him made a grumpy noise at being ignored, and thrust his hips minutely, making fire blaze up Tsuna’s spine. He whimpered, the sensation overwhelming, and then there was his Storm, and a cock pressing at the place where he was already full, and sore, and he couldn’t, but there was another flash of memory, of his Dino-nii and Kyoya stretching him beyond endurance and then he was even fuller, two cocks too much and not enough, and then they were moving.

Two cocks moving in his body wrecked his ability to pay attention to anything other than that movement, the slid and the stretch and the heat and the pain; the Flames and the pleasure, and the emotions, the breadth and depth of them. The slick ache of it, the drag on swollen and tormented flesh and the Flames dancing across skin are all consuming. The Sky is his as much as Hayato is, and the neediness, the craving at his core for meaning and belonging makes him much more relatable than he once was, and he reaches out with his Flames to touch, to reassure, and that, that's what causes him to cum; the feel of another Sky's Flames reaching back, offering him a home as much as he is offering them one. The way he clenches down on the cocks splitting him open, drags orgasms from the two men fucking him.

Their withdrawal leaves him feeling open and empty again, and he whines; but the Sky and Storm curl back up on either side of him, and there's another, callused hand crackling with Lightning Flames coaxing him back to erect, and he's too sore, too far gone, but he reaches for it's owner anyway. Spanner comes, sinking down on to his cock easily, and clenching tight around it, before setting an easy pace that makes Tsuna’s Flames purr in contentment and reach for one last - he doesn’t quite have the words for it, but. His hips twitch, his hole steadily leaks sticky fluids - he can’t remember right now how many have taken him - but his Flames still reach out, still demand, and each sliding caress is at least as painful as it it pleasurable.

Something clicks into place; drags and pulls on his Flames and his hips stutter through one more, painful - should be dry but isn’t - orgasm. It drains the last of whatever this is from his system, and his heart races again, panic swelling through his veins. A Rain coated hand combs through his hair, and his heartbeat slows again, allowing him to think. Whatever just happened, it happened to all of them. It strengthened their bonds, has tied him to men he’s long been worried about in ways they can’t escape from.

If nothing else, Reborn’s tutoring has taught him to go with the flow, to roll with what’s going on, and right now, he’s exhausted and beyond satiated; he needs fluids, and perhaps a Sun User and to be out of Xanxus and Hibari’s reach when they realise that they have been bound - or in Hibari’s case bound more tightly to him. But he’s not going to move yet. Not with Spanner curled up on top of him, and Byakuran and Hayato pinning both his arms.

He lays there instead, testing out each new bond - and renewed bond - in turn, identifying who they belong to, and trying not to panic as more fragments of memory resurface with each bond. His pressing on each bond causing each to stir in turn; he has reinforced his bonds with all of his Guardian, with his Skies - for all three of them are his, now, too - and almost everyone else present, bar the two that two of his Skies are guarding from him so carefully, determined to keep for their own, reluctant to share them with him as yet, and the former Rain Arcobaleno who he hadn’t really known.

Given how possessive he had already felt over his Guardians, even those with whom he’d been barely bonded, he wasn’t sure how well he was going to cope when the other Skies and Elements he’d bonded more deeply tried to leave the mansion. He poked at that feeling, trying to quantify what had shifted, and how to manage it.

Even if he could persuade Dino and Byakuran to stay put at the Vongola HQ, he knows better, that both need to ride herd on their families. And the idea of Xanxus and Squalo not keeping the chaos that is the Varia’s collection of eccentric assassins mostly contained is horrifying to contemplate.

Which left him with a need to get a handle on this. And that didn't even account for the times that he needed to send his Guardians out for missions; the idea of sending Takeshi out on one of his occasional assassination missions made his gut clench in something other than excitement. The fact that thought immediately led to a brief daydream about the two Sword wielding Rains fighting and fucking just made his cheeks heat, and his cock twitch despite his fucked out state.

He examined that thought again, trying to run the change down, but stalled out in a sea of mental images; something had shifted, something fundamental, and it made him uneasy that he wasn't more uneasy about the fact that he was naked and obviously well used in a room full of his friends, allies and former enemies.

The harder he tried to grip the thought, the thicker and faster the images came, drowning unease and apprehension under further images, and he gave up, instead turning his mind to what needed to be done. Fluids, clothes, healing. Mediation and some sort of schedule so that people could feed their need to be around their bonded elements - he pressed against the twinned bond that linked him to his Mists.

Mukuro was still sleeping, though the pressure brought him closer to being awake, but the instant guilt that fed back to him from Chrome only aroused his curiosity; he pushed a need for help, non-urgent, not an emergency back to her and wasn’t at all surprised when a Mist haze resolved into a stack of water bottles. His quizzical ‘safe?’ just earned him a hurt feeling and he rolled his eyes. That answered that suspicion, as did the next two piles of things revealed by fading Mist Flames; a pile of go-bags, each clearly identifiable as belonging to specific individuals and basins of hot water and towels. He suspected that she had had help; he’d have to interrogate her later, if only to stop Kyoya or Mukuro demanding the right to do so.

Wincing, he started to make another attempt to move, but gave in when doing so just made his Storm cling even tighter to him. Later. He could go back to sleep for the minute, like his body was trying to demand of him; yawning he leaned on his bond with Chrome again, pressing something like a warning to it, and waiting to receive a response before he succumbed to sleep again. He receives a general sensation of understanding in reply, and then he allows sleep to drag him back under again.

Several of the bags are missing from the pile of go-bags when he wakes back up again, though they’re too far away from him for him to be sure which ones; Hayato is still curled into him, though Spanner and Byakuran have moved. His Storm still whines when he tries to rise, but without the weight of Spanner curled up on top of him, and without Byakuran pressed into his side, he manages to drag Hayato up with him, and steers them both towards the basins of hot water. He wipes them both down, his Storm leaning on him sleepily, and is distracted by the way Hayato’s body is still leaking cum; it makes him want again, but while the spirit may be willing, the flesh is weak.

He fingers the red and swollen hole instead, and then pats his Storm dry, before steering him to the pile of go-bags. When he just stands there, still apparently dazed and under the influence of Sky Flames and whatever this was, Tsuna sighs, dresses himself and then does the same for Hayato, before pressing a bottle of water on him. He could take him to his office - flashes of Hayato, bent over his desk, of his Storm wrecked and needy - but there needs to be a conversation. Multiple conversations, not more sex. Not that most of the group is in any fit state to talk. He can pour his Storm into his own bed, and then try and finish figuring out some sort of game plan.


	2. Hayato's PoV

He wakes, warm and sore, and wrapped in a cocoon of his Sky's Flames. They tangle with his, soothing the ruffled edges of his Storm, making it something that he can control rather than that controls him; some of his other Flames are closer to the surface again, too. He reaches for his Sun Flames; they're one of the weaker ones he possesses, but there's enough to chase away the pain that's radiating from his backside. He's not awake enough for much of what has happened to have registered, but his Sky is curled up next to him, and he remembers being taken over his desk; did Tsuna finally _see_?

He curls back into sleep, bathed in his Sky's Flames, though fragments of memories, of being stretched almost beyond bearing, of the Varia's Sky riding him flash through his dreams, even if what predominates is Tsuna and Takeshi sharing him in the private office. He's woken again by Tsuna trying to move, and reaches for him blindly; he's not ready to let go of him yet, and neither it seems is the Sky attempting to sleep on the other side of his Sky. Between the two of them, they drag him back down again, this time on his side.

The other Sky mumbles something contentedly into Tsuna’s hair, but he just curls closer, face up turned, seeking kisses from his Sky, who responds and he’s delighted. It does mean that he swallows the squeak that - oh, the other Sky is _wicked_ , and he allows one hand to drift down to touch and probe at his Sky’s hole, at the way he’s gaping and open. The Flames rise again, hotter and more, and it’s like his Sky is reaching for him; he can feel his sleepy need, his craving, the bottomless sea of Flames that his Sky possesses, the comfort and the sense of home, and then the Flames press into him, and his own rise in response, not under his control, but called, and he wants closer. Wants under his Sky’s skin. Is aroused and needy, and remembers fragments of his Sky being taken by impossibly sized cocks -

He snuggles closer, lifting one of Tsuna’s legs onto his hip, and lines up his cock with his Sky’s hole and pushes. Tsuna whimpers, a pitiful sound that drives him to seek his lips again, but his body gives, surrenders, allows him in, and his Sky is slick and hot and tight, and there’s another cock sliding against his own, iron wrapped in silk and rubbing against every sensitive spot on him.

Neither of them can move very much, but Tsuna clings to him with Flame and hands, and makes the most delightful noises. Noises that soothe something in him, that drive his hips into their slow dance, that make this something closer to loving than fucking as his Flames dance beneath his skin. He cums, a thing almost as painful as it is pleasurable when Tsuna’s body clenches and spasms around him, pressing his cock into the other so hard that he can feel it when the other lets go and cums as well. He allows himself to slip free again, and the two of them roll Tsuna back onto his back again and curl back up, sleep pulling at their systems. He has a hazy memory of someone riding Tsuna, of making space for him to kneel over his Sky, but.

He stirs again slightly, recalled to the memory of his Sky taking him over his desk when Flames press down on him, but there is no need to move yet, no need to panic. Not if Tsuna’s okay with this and his Sky must be, otherwise his Flames would have been roused to Storm on his Sky’s behalf by now, so it’s easy enough to fall back to sleep again, especially with his Sky still within reach.

He doesn’t wake again, though he dreams of the events of the last few hours, until Tsuna finally manages to drag him to his feet. But he’s sleepy and his Flames are so calm, so drained that it’s all he can do to lean on his Sky and complain about being woken. His body is dripping still; he remembers more of what happened, and there’s a blush on his cheeks when Tsuna wipes him down and probes at his sore and swollen hole; it’d hurt if anyone took him now, after the way Dino had fucked him, but it doesn’t stop him pushing back on his Sky’s fingers, willing if Tsuna wants to take him again. He doesn’t really remember getting dressed; has flashes later of his Sky having to help him, of bottle of water tainted with electrolytes being pressed into his hand and being encouraged to drink them, and then being allowed to flop, face down on his own bed and he’s asleep again.

His Sky rejoins him later, and he curls into him gratefully, needily - not seeking more sex; his body is quite convinced it's had enough of that, but rather the emotional comfort, that comes from his Sky's presence. From his Flames, and the way they're pressing against his. They soothe, and they keep the world, that normally bears down on him so harshly, away.

It's the same need for comfort, that has him coaxing Tsuna into a proper shower when they both wake up again, hours later. He's probably more awake than his Sky, at that point, but has absolutely no intention - or desire - to get out of arm's reach of the other man yet. Most of the words that slip from Tsuna's lips are greedy affirmations that he is still his Sky's, and he soaks them up delightedly. He knows that Tsuna appreciates him, has been aware of his Sky's tendency to mother and manage him, but it's somehow more _real_ now.

In the shower is where the full memory, the full understanding of what has happened over the last few hours hits him. That the fragments he's dreamt of while he slept all happened; can all be reassembled into a cohesive whole that makes him feel like a worthless slut. His neediness, and the fact he'd enjoyed being fucked by other men, enjoyed letting them touch what he'd sworn would only be his Sky's; the way semen is still trickling from his sore and abused ass.

It makes him want to curl up; to scrub himself clean, to abase himself, and it does have him on his knees in front of his Sky, wanting his forgiveness, tears rolling down his cheeks before Tsuna can do anything to stop him, to try and - he's not sure what. Only that there's Sky Flames wrapped around him, claiming him and cushioning him against everything; promising forgiveness, and an emotion he doesn't really recognise, but that makes him want to do _anything_ to keep it, to have more of it.

His Sky sinks to the floor with him, reaching out to him with Flames and hands and pulls him close under the hot water. They kneel there like that, clinging to each other until the tank in any normal house would have run cold on them. It's his Sky's Flames that reassure him in the end, that makes this right enough for now; they hum contentedly, and are wrapped tightly around him, refusing to let his own Flames rage.

There's also the fact that Tsuna lets him worship his body, allowing him to kiss and inspect every bruise, every nick and scrape, and who does the same to him, despite his stammering blushes and denial of the need for the same level of attention.

That’s what allows him to relax into this, to be something like comfortable with it in the end. It’s his Sky's hands in his hair, washing it, touching him, wanting him. It’s his Sky teasing him about needing to eat more, and who is blushing almost as much as him, and it’s being pulled up into a kiss, and his Sky telling him that the future is what they make of it.

Being here, with Tsuna, being wanted by him, and he suspects, loved by him, is just another way of serving his Sky, and that’s all he’s wanted since Tsuna saved him from himself - to belong to his Sky.


	3. Xanxus's PoV

It's got to be one of his preferred ways to wake up, this; his Shark, grumbling and pressing back into him, his ass slick and hot and tight and wrapped around Xanxus's cock. Squalo knows his place; his Rain is an excellent second, and a superb fighter and assassin in his own right, but sometimes Xanxus thinks the silver haired swordsman was made for this. Made for his Flames, to calm them and his hunger, to sate it. Made to be under him, greedy for his cock.

There's another Rain, too, the baby-Boss's; his hand is still clenched in the younger man's hair; he's remarkably amenable to Xanxus's whims, too, as long as he gets to play with Xanxus's Rain on a regular basis, and it only takes a twitch of his wrist to have the Japanese swordsman shifting to press his cock into the Shark's mouth; his intuition, a pale thing next to what his brothers and Tsuna had - have - routinely demonstrated, warning him that allowing Squalo's customary cries to escape him right now would not be the best idea.

His Rain is still wrecked and open, and that summons fragments of what has been happening to mind; and oh, he'll make his Rain pay for some of those. He can also feel another Sky on him, and that does make him snarl, and summon his Flames, intent on burning that claim off him. But the baby-Boss's Flames are there then; not on his Rain, but curled round him, pressing into him, soothing his Flames which - he turns his fury on his Rain, hands squeezing the man's hips tight, demanding that he tighten the fuck up, until the Japanese Rain drags himself free of Squalo's mouth. Idiota.

He swipes at the impudent Rain, but Squalo's mouth is only left uncovered briefly, before the other Rain is kissing his Shark, and swallowing the man’s loud cries, and he can approve of this kind of plan. His Rain doesn't, but then his Rain's sense of self-preservation is fucked; has been for years. Otherwise he wouldn't even try and argue with the two of them.

There's a second cock pressing into his Rain, alongside him. Pushing and stretching and making the man squirm on top of him. It makes Xanxus pant as well, and then the Vongola Rain is seated, and he bites down on the smooth shoulder of his Shark, making him buck and try to move. Not that he can; not with two large cocks splitting an already sore body apart. Yamamoto's lips will be bitten bloody, but he's seen these two slice each other to ribbons, and then get off on it, so he's not concerned. Not when the body he's fucking is finally as tight as he wants it - and sloppy enough he can fuck it hard.

There's blood on his tongue, and there's a reason Bel is one of his; it just makes him harder. He wraps a hand in that ridiculous hair of his Shark's, the promise he can't fulfil and wrenches his head around far enough that he can swallow Squalo's noises rather than Yamamoto. The pain is enough for his Rain, the fucking masochist. His muscles spasm and he goes limp in his grasp; the way his ass tries to wring down around the two cocks splitting him open drags his orgasm from Xanxus.

The weight of the baby-Boss's Flames, and a double-dose of sated Rain Flames drag him back down into oblivion, again; he feels like he should Rage when he wakes up; some of his behaviour in the last few hours - like his submission to his Rain, is out-of-character enough that he suspects they've been influenced. And that doesn't even touch the way he rode the baby-Storm-trash.

His dreams are filled with flashes of images that his Flames and his intuition stitch back together into something like a complete memory. He wakes groggy and sore and grumpy, and it's only the weight of two Rains Flames that keeps him from raging; the pair of them will pay for that later. At least there is tequila and his own clothes, and there's no way even Mammon will dare to blackmail them for what happened in this room. Not with the way they and baby-Boss's Mist were going at each other, at least. Squalo and Yamamoto are both more awake that he is. But at this point all he's interested in is Food - and perhaps a Fight. He likes testing himself when exhausted.

And Squalo is suppose to be Quality. That means keeping up with the Boss even when he's been fucked sloppy; though he's feeling nice; perhaps he'll let the two swordsmen face off against him together.

The baby-Boss better point him at the bastard who drugged them later, though; it probably wasn't either of his two pet geeks, given their presence. But Byakuran is a possibility given the white-haired menace's sense of humour, and it's been months since the two of them were allowed to go all out in a fight with each other. He'd settle for a spar with that one, and fucking him if it was his fault.

And that thought makes his Flames flare and surge through his system, seeking to burn away anything alien because that's not how he thinks; Squalo is his. His to use and abuse, the Rain having offered himself to him. And the baby-Boss's Rain had decided that being fucked by him was just the price to getting unlimited access to his Rain - he's not sure how Yamamoto came to that decision, but it was one he could live with. But for him to want to fuck the damn broken-Sky who caused half the chaos in the Alliance? Fuck he wanted that fight now.

His feet guide themselves to one of the mansion’s training rooms; his Rain close on his heels, dragging the baby-Boss's Rain with him. Good. And if he can have food after this, he'll be happy.


	4. Reborn PoV

His head buzzes when he wakes up. There's three bonds there; three unexpected bonds. When he'd failed to bond to Luce, or Timoteo, supposedly the strongest Skies of their generations, he'd put away any thought of harmonising with a Sky and thrown himself into teaching and killing.

His head isn't the only thing that aches. His back and his ass are on fire, which is an unfamiliar sensation, and that triggers flashes of memory. Of Tsuna writhing in his lap and how big his younger student's Sky had become - and being pulled in. Of Dino stretching him mercilessly wide and tentacles, fucking tentacles.

Were all Mists perverts? He reached for his Flames, called them up and allowed them to flood his body and leak out; he recognised the Rain next to him, and he was feeling generous. His Flames can't clear the buzzing in his head, and his Flames wake Colonello in part; the younger man just snuggles into his side, Rain Flames oozing across one of the unexpected bonds, and he can feel the lassitude further fuzzing his emotions.

(He doesn't bottom and yet - the merciless stretch of tentacles and his older student's behemoth of a cock - fragments of memory suggest he had and that should terrify him. Yet it doesn't.)

He slides back under, the pain eased by his own Flames. The last trailing thought is that he's going to kill Verde, though the fuzziness doesn't allow him to think about _why_.

He wakes again to the fluttering, gentle Flame touch of his younger student - who, judging by his tentativeness also had not expected to pull him into his Sky. It's only the briefest of contacts, but it's enough to pull him back to wakefulness again. But it's a hungry wakefulness, and his head still buzzes.

The cow-brat is annoying and loud and an adult; perhaps if he gives him something to occupy his mouth he'll shut up. Action follow thought, and Colonello makes an amused sound; but that's a tolerable noise next to Lambo's whining.

"He's all stretched out, kora. Can you -" He allows his Flames to seep into the youngest of Tsuna's Guardians, earning a pleased sigh from Colonello and a squeak from the mouth around his cock. An anomaly in Lambo's Flames catches his attention for a moment, but Colonello drags a whimper from the teen and that vibrates along his cock and distracts him entirely.

Pleasure is a potent distraction; and so is the want to fuck; and he presses a thumb to the edge of Lambo's mouth, forcing him to release his suction. While it's tempting to just cum down the teen's throat, he wants something else. And he has fragments of memory of Lambo writhing on a mass of tentacles; even with his Flames having tightened his muscles, he suspected that the teen would stretch again easily enough.

He does; easily, and Lambo shivers in pleasure as he forces his cock in alongside Colonello's. He whimpers and bites at Reborn's shoulder. There's something wicked about stretching the teen like this and the way it leaves him wordless; he'll have to remember this as a way to shut him in future. The slide of another cock against his and the way the muscles surrounding them both flutter and spasm and try to close tighter around them and he has a wicked idea. He pours his Flames back into the teen again. The muscles clamp down tighter and both he and Colonello still and just enjoy the feeling - it keeps the two of them on the edge of an orgasm, and if he's judged it right, keeps Lambo _in one_.

It takes the other of his Skies waking and reaching for him through his Bond to him for his control to slip. Dino's touch startles him into an orgasm, and that triggers Colonello's as well, and they're both too sensitive to reach for another; and Lambo is unconscious between the two of them.

The orgasm has cleared his head; except that his thoughts still aren't entirely his own. Not with the way that the mind is still willing to fuck - even if the flesh is sore. He could fix the soreness easily enough, but.

There are a pile of familiar go-bags over by the wall, and his suit is still folded - even if he would have to climb over several someones to get to it. He wants to go and get his head on straight. Perhaps beating up Verde until he figured out what had happened. Or came clean. Either would be a reasonable result.

He makes use of the supplies and calls a reluctant Leon to hand; his chameleon had been curled up on top of Natsu and he was sluggish. His normal, dangerous stalk is a little stiff; there's only so much Flames can do to heal over used and stretched muscles. Especially when the Flames in question didn't want to come fully to his call. It reminds him a little of the way some of his Flames had been tied up with the pacifier and he _hates_ it. And how Colonello isn't as aggravated he doesn't know - unless it's the fact the man has Rain Flames, or complications from the way he and Lal Mirch had "shared" their curse.

The mansion is eerily quiet, and rather than head to his suite, he takes one of the servant's passages to the garage, and takes off for one of his safe houses on a motorbike. (Except that was probably a bad choice; it aches and arouses in equal portions, and Verde - or whoever did this was going to _die_.)

His safe house of choice isn't that far from the Vongola mansion. He didn't want to be that far away from either of his Skies; he has no desire to be separated from them, yet. But he also wants his mind to stay clear, and he's seen Elements be intoxicated by their Skies in the past. It's a small cottage, originally belonging to a farm worker. And far enough away that his mind is clearer again.

Verde is still his priority; the scientist and Lightning can tell him exactly what happened - even if he wasn't actually responsible - but first he wants his own bed and a proper shower; his body is still leaking fluids. And a chance to meditate and figure out what was going on with his Flames.

He meditates under the shower; it eases his muscles and the noise makes it easier to concentrate. When he finds it, he swears. He'd hoped it was just traces of the others that he'd fucked under the influence that was clouding things, but they were too engrained into his Flames. He'd seen this once before, with Luce, and _fuck_. This was going to make things _complicated_.


	5. Dino's PoV

Ow. What the hell had Kyoya _done_ that he was still gaping open after at least a few hours sleep? Dripping he could understand, but open - he shuddered. Last time he'd woken up like this Kyoya had filled him with all the tonfas he'd had in the house - he cut off that thought as it made his cock twitch.

He cracked his eyes cautiously. His last solid memory had been of sparring with Kyoya and Squalo, but there were flashes of memory - and his Flames were unsettled and needy, reaching and he nearly sat bolt upright as he felt four bonds were there had been none.

He touched each cautiously with his Flames, and was rewarded with snatches of memories that made his eyes widen. How? He'd thought it was one Element, one Sky, but apparently he was wrong.

And he had Kyoya curled up on his chest, which rarely happened. The Cloud stirred when he pressed against the new bond with him and Dino shushed him well aware of how crabby his lover could be when woken from a nap. There were also bonds to Squalo and to Reborn and to _Tsuna_? Sky to Sky bonds were semi-mythical; there certainly weren't any in this generation. There had been rumours about Luce Giglio-Nero and Daniela di Vongola, but -.

He shivered as Tsuna pressed back through the bond that they shared; it was a reminder of just how big his little brother's Sky was - and it came with flashes of sense memory, of the feeling of Tsuna wrapped around his cock and shivering and wrecked beneath him. Kyoya stirred on top of him, and he whined when the Cloud slid off him.

He twitched slightly, but there was no blow; so it wasn't him that had woken Kyoya; or he wasn't being blamed for it. It was a very pretty sight, watching the Cloud crawl away from him, his hole still stretched and dripping; he was very tempted to see if he could pin his Cloud and fuck that hole. Kyoya however was very determined to do _something_ ; he could feel it. And the man was crawling across to one of the two Mists in the room.

Kyoya dragged Mukuro back across the room to him. The Mist was not really awake, and his Cloud's hand was wreathed in dark blue and purple Flames; it made him wonder what Tsuna's Mist had done this time to piss Kyoya off. Kyoya pins Mukuro down beside him, and Dino turns on his side to watch the two of them.

Kyoya has the Mist pinned down and is prodding at him, hissing something too quietly for Dino to hear - but whatever it is he's saying makes the Mist shiver and his form twist and change, hips subtly spreading and the change is rewarded by a biting kiss.

Dino knows his Cloud - he shivers at that thought - too well to disobey when he gestures for Dino to join him in debasing Mukuro. His lover's cock is it's normal, pre-Flame engorged slender self; it slides easily into the wrecked hole that the Mist normally possesses, and he shifts to position himself for Mukuro to suck - except that's met with a head shake, and Kyoya holding the other man's cock out of the way to reveal a brand new hole. Pink and tight and he's going to make such a mess of it.

He almost pities the Mist. Almost.

He should really be kind and stretch that new hole before he tries to fuck it, but he's feeling impatient, and a Mist's body is elastic; if it hurts and he doesn't adapt, then he wants it to hurt, and who is he to argue with that?

Kyoya holds Mukuro steady for him; his own Mist Flames licking across the skin of the Mist Guardian and he was right; the new hole was perhaps the tightest thing he'd ever forced his cock into, and it was only Kyoya's hand across the Mist's mouth he suspected that stopped him screaming. It even had a hymen and cervix; he ripped through the first, having not expected it, and the second scrapped along the top of his cock deliciously.

Then his Cloud started to inflate his cock. And inflate and inflate it until Dino could feel every vein and ridge of his cock against his own despite the flesh separating them and the whine from Mukuro was constant. Not distressed, just overwhelmed. At least not until Kyoya started to move.

There was movement to his right, and Kyoya removed his hand just long enough for Dino to hear Mukuro cursing both of their ancestries before his mouth was stoppered with Ryohei's cock. It took them all a certain amount of squirming to find comfortable positions to fuck the Mist properly. Not that Mukuro could have taken all three of them if he hadn't been a Mist; they had him air tight, unable to breathe, to move, to do anything other than receive what they were doing to him.

Dino himself could barely move between the tightness of Mukuro's new hole and the size his Cloud had decided he needed to be; which was a ridiculous size if he was honest. It was bigger than anything he's used on Dino himself - it made his mouth and eyes water; he _wanted_ that himself, but he also suspected it would _hurt_ till the endorphins kicked in. Not that that would stop him taking it, not if Kyoya demanded that he do so; he was most definitely a masochist.

But if he could barely move, he could still use his own Flames; could still activate all of the muscles surrounding his cock - and Kyoya's. Could force them to tighten, could pulse his Flames and provide both himself and Kyoya with the simulation of a minutes long faux orgasm on Mukuro's part, whilst his Cloud's Flames seeped into his body and filled his bollocks until they _hurt_. That flash of pain caught his body on fire, and his hips jerked, tearing a scream audible despite the size of the cock in his mouth from Mukuro and he was cumming and cumming in endless aching pulses.

That set his Cloud off too, and he could feel Mukuro bloat against him, feel the man's skin pull tight as a drum until he was rounding like there was a baby in his belly. That thought made him shudder and thrust again, his mind mapping that roundness onto Kyoya's frame. He rolled away from the Mist and his Cloud panting, the image of his lover stuck firmly in mind. There was an accompanying wet sound as the removal of his cock and the deflation of Kyoya's opened up more space within the Mist, but very little of the liquid escaped.

Kyoya curled back up on top of him and he sighed and draped an arm over his lover. If _his_ Cloud wanted another nap, he wasn't moving until Kyoya was done. It let him think, especially as that last round had calmed his Flames to the point where he sort of wanted to join Kyoya in his nap. He could still feel the edge of intoxication in the way his thoughts were whirling and fracturing and how his normal hangups _weren't_ ; he had fragments of memories of taking people without stretching them, without making sure they knew what he was doing, of just mounting the body that Kyoya had dragged in front of him and rutting into it like one of the stallions on his estate.

Sleep sucked him back under, and he wrapped his other arm around his Cloud as well to keep him in place, and surrendered to his dreams. Dreams that stitched together the fragments of memory into a cohesive whole that made him squeak when he flails his way back up into wakefulness.

Kyoya is still asleep on top of him, and he grabs the smaller man reflexively, Flames flaring to keep him still asleep. He has no desire to get bitten to death. Not in public anyway. In private, he can perhaps negotiate the biting down to something more fun and, uh, penetrative, but a public biting was purely painful - even for him.

He's shameless enough that while he spots the go-bags, and suspects that there is one for him, he just forces himself to his feet, still cradling the Cloud in his arms. This is Tsuna's bedroom. Probably. It's certainly richly enough decorated and has enough orange accents to be his, anyway. And the Vongola Manor and the Cavallone Manor, being much of an age shared certain features - like the proximity of the Guardians' rooms to their Sky's room. Which meant - he ducked his head into the corridor and checked it was clear - that the room at the end of the corridor, closest to the window would be Kyoya's.

(The Cloud normally came to him; or he went to him in Japan. He'd never actually joined him in this room.)

It was; or at least it was intended to be, based on the trim. It was probably not the room his lover used most of the time, being too close to the rest of the Guardians and too European, but it was at least clean and stocked. He carried the smaller man into the attached bathroom and carefully turned the shower to an appropriate temperature and set the bath - and Tsuna had to have had that specially installed - to fill. He'd have to keep an ear on it, but his lover would appreciate that.

He pressed Kyoya carefully to the wall of the shower, easing him onto his cock, and then repositioning the shower head over the two of them and tucked his Flames back inside his skin. His Cloud came awake again with a jerk, and a twitch, sinking further down onto his cock. And there were teeth latched onto the meat of his shoulder, biting and biting and fuck that felt good to have the smaller man again.

The water stings against the bites that grace his upper torso, but that just make him shiver; Kyoya is engaged with their fucking now, and he murmurs in his ear, confessing his sins to the smaller man, and telling him how hot it had been to be led to service one of Kyoya's fellow Guardians like one of the Cavallone stallions being led to a Mare, but that he wanted his Kyo-kun now.

Wants to press pleasure on _his_ Cloud; wants him to fuck him, to inflate his cock even more than he had done earlier and fill him like he'd filled the Mist up earlier. Kyoya bites him; demands movement and threatens him when he doesn't fuck him hard enough. When he finally wrings another orgasm from the Cloud, he bleeds for it, and that pain has him cumming again -

He slumps forward, still pining Kyoya to the wall; his cock deflating and slipping free, allowing the Cloud to slide down the wall. He's rather docile for his Kyo-kun after that orgasm, and the smaller man bullies him through a rather invasive cleaning and into the waiting tub of scorchingly hot water.

(The enema makes him squirm; they rarely bother with one, given they can both utilise their Flames to burn off residue, but there's something about the way Kyoya insists that makes him shiver in anticipation.)

He ends up bent over the foot of the bed after their shared bath, a tie gagging him, and his hands bound behind his back. Kyoya has made him restore himself, tightening up loosened muscles to the point where he _knows_ that this is going to hurt. But he presses back _anyway_ when a blunt cock head butts against his ass hole. He takes it smoothly, to the root, and is rewarded by a hand tangling in his hair and twisting at the tie until it bites at the corners of his mouth, making him whine. It hurts, but nothing he can't bear; nothing that doesn't just sharpen the pleasure.

Kyoya is ruthless; he withdraws entirely, and alternates brutal thrusts, with a cock that inches upwards slowly in size, with sharp blows that sting and heat his skin. The ache and drag of the thrusts stimulate his sensitive ring of muscles, making it twitch and spasm on each withdrawal and re-entry; and his Kyoya strikes his prostate dead on. But he's not allowed to cum. His Cloud has forbidden it and he doesn't dare to cum without his permission.

It makes this hotter; he knows how cruel his Kyo-kun can be when he's disobeyed, and he remembers some of his 'crimes' from earlier. He's lucky that the Cloud is feeling comparatively mellow from a number of orgasms. But then he also enjoys a certain amount of pain; Reborn fucking with his psyche when he was a teen only exaggerated that.

The cock fucking him has enlarged to the point where each thrust stretches him almost to the point of significant discomfort. He whines and squirms, and thrusts back - but Kyoya snarls and pins him down, demanding obedience from his Stallion.

Being addressed that way, realising that was how he was being treated makes something filthy and hot snap in his gut and there's a low chuckle in his ear as his realisation transmits a flavour of itself through the bond to the Cloud. He rides the edge of the on coming orgasm, desperate for permission to cum, but unable to beg for it around the make-shift bit in his mouth.

The hand is back in his hair, yanking the gag tight, and permission is granted in a low hissing tone. He cums untouched, a dry, painful orgasm that is exquisite. Kyoya fills him again, ridiculously full given how many times they've both cum in the last few hours and then withdraws. He finds himself achy and shivering without his Kyo-kun covering him. There's a plug pushed into him and a damp cloth, and the gag is cut free, and he's allowed to curl up the Cloud on the bed. The smaller man was feeling very tolerant if he was allowing this degree of crowding.

The words Kyoya mutters into his hair, the claiming, the demand that _they_ are all his, confuses Dino - he'll have to ask him _who_ they are later. But not now. Not when he needs more sleep.


	6. Kyoya's PoV

The memory of tentacles pushing into his body, violating him without his permission has him snarling silently awake; his body ached in ways that it shouldn't. But he was curled on top of his lover, which was a surprisingly comfortable position; he'd have to do this more often. Dino tried to shush him, to soothe him back to sleep. He'd trained the Bucking Horse well that that was his response; even if the man's cock was twitching beneath him, definitely interested in going again. He contemplated taking another ride, but there was the Mist to punish.

He slid off his lover and crawled across to grab the damn Mist while he was still asleep and before he could escape; he drew on his own Mist Flames. Normally they weren't a match for Mukuro's but.

He could feel Dino's eyes on him, and it made him swing his hips just a little, and squeeze his internal muscles so that Dino's cum trickled out of his body, knowing that it would have the other man hypnotised while he grabbed the Mist.

The unconscious Mist was remarkably easy to move. He allowed the Mist's head to bash against the floor a few times to bring him round and then pinned him next to his new Sky - which he'd have to punish later for various reasons - and snarled into Mukuro's ear, threatening to dismember him, to force the change and 'fix' him if he didn't make a new hole to be used. He kept the threats quiet, careful of his lover's qualms about his relationship with the volatile male Mist, and smiles, viciously when Mukuro complies; when his body shivers, and his hips spread subtly, taking on something close to Chrome's shape, but not loosing his cock. The new slit is tight and almost dry, and he whispers what he intends into the man's ear before rolling him onto his side and sliding his unaugmented cock into the Mist's other, wrecked hole.

Dino crowds close, following his subtle cues, and he lifts the Mist's cock out the way indicating the new hole. He holds the Mist still for the penetration, and is pleased when his lover just presses relentlessly in; even without engorging himself he can feel the inexorable division of the muscles that weren't originally intended to be pushed apart. He can feel the rub and push of Dino's gigantic cock tearing into the Mist, and it's delicious; as are Mukuro's whines; he can feel the shape of the whine against the hand he has over the Mist's mouth. And the scream when Dino breaks the man.

It was probably sadistic of him to have given Mukuro a hymen and cervix, but it made the man tense and scream so beautifully when Dino tore him open. He wanted to feel it over and over again, but that would have to wait. First ... he trickles his Flames into his cock, allowing it to swell and swell and swell as he does so frequently with his Bucking Horse. Only the Bucking Horse is used to it and knows not to fight it when he does this, knows to allow his body to adjust and the Mist _doesn't_.

The Mist screams and curses against his hand and he gives up and beckons the wakening Ryohei over; the only way they're going to avoid waking everyone around them in the room is to stopper the damn Mist's mouth and Ryohei is big enough that he should do the trick nicely; and enough of a Sun to avoid permanent damage from doing so. He does so, and that's so much better.

They did need to re-arrange themselves to allow the Sun access; and he sends another surge of Cloud Flames into his cock, expanding it past anything he'd even had his masochist lover take. He can't move - he's got Mukuro so stretched and he's pressing against Dino, through a thin, thin layer of flesh. It's delicious and then his new Sky has an idea.

His Flames take on a decidedly Sunny feel, and he starts to directly manipulate the Mist's body, and he's going to have to make Dino try that on himself. But later. Once they've broken Mukuro. The muscles around him twitch rhythmically, trying to close up again despite the way he has them wedged apart, and if it wasn't for the way he could feel the waves of Sun Flames, he'd have thought the Mist was orgasming.

It goes on and on and on, and well; he can one up his lover. The man is a masochist. If he propagates his body's ability to create sperm and imbue it with enough Cloud Flames to _keep_ propagating, they can flood Mukuro, fill him so full of cum that he's left bloated and overstretched even after they withdraw. It'll hurt, overfilling his balls that way, but well, masochist. He suspects it'll make Dino _cum_.

It does, and he keeps pumping Cloud Flames into his partner until the man whimpers - the increased pressure drags his own orgasm from him, and Mukuro swells and swells, cum filling all the available space in the Mist; the gasps and moans drag Ryohei's orgasm from him, and then Dino rolls away and he seals the holes before Mukuro can empty back out again. The Mist has cum leaking from his nose and looks six months pregnant and completely and utterly _wrecked_ and only sort of conscious.

It serves him right for the tentacles.

He curls up on top of Dino who goes still; he really has trained the man well. The arms are permissible and his second Sky is warm and comfortable and he drops straight back to sleep again, listening to the other man's heartbeat.

Something brings him closer to awake, which is a shame, he's having a _mostly_ very pleasant dream about the previous few hours; there's a weight of Sky Flames and he falls back into the dream. When he wakes again, it's to the welcome stretch of his Bucking Horse's cock sliding into him, and the beat of warm water against his skin. The Cavallone cages him against the wall of a not unfamiliar shower. He can also hear a tub quietly filling and he smiles before biting Dino, sinking teeth into muscles and feeling the resulting sharp, bucking thrusts and he hums.

Dino's voice is low, and needy and aroused as he confesses his sins, listing those he allowed to penetrate him, and those he penetrated, and how deliciously hot it had been when Kyoya had led him to Hayato had him mount the Storm, and how he''d been able to rut into him - and how it had turned him on to be treated as one of his Stallions being led to service a Mare.

He shudders and shakes and _demands_ that his new Sky fucks him properly. When that doesn't work, he bites him again and threatens - that gets his lover to _move_. He bites down when he cums, tastes blood in his mouth and laps at the resulting wound self indulgently while the Bucking Horse fills him. Dino doesn't drop him, but his cock does soften and slip free, and he squirms enough to slide down the wall.

The Cavallone is docile now, like a well exercised horse, and submits to his hands and to the enema he forces on the man. He wants him _clean_ before he takes him again. Wants to erase the touch of others and reclaim the man. He'd also prefer to have no traces of anyone else in the bath-tub with them.

He's not going to fuck the older man in the bath; that would be a waste of good hot water and relaxation time, but he does order the Sky to heal himself, and tests that he has done so with light, non-sexual touches. He also hums mischievously. This is not his preferred suite of rooms; they're in one of the guesthouses, well away from the crowds in the main house, but they are still fully stocked. He snags two of the many ties from the drawer they're kept in, and the lube from the bathroom before he leads the Don back into the bedroom.

Dino is shivering, already having dropped into something like subspace from the hot bath and his murmured description of what he plans to do to him. It makes him very open and susceptible to his Flames; and Dino held his own hands behind his back to be tied - and then he opens his mouth for the second tie. He pets the man's flanks for good behaviour, and brushes his Flames over him - Dino bucks back onto his cock and he _shudders_ and holds himself back by force of will. There are still Flame traces on his lover. Living traces that he can't brush away.

He twists his hand in the back of the makeshift bit in his lover's mouth, pulling it tight so that it would bite and uses it to hold the man. He withdraws entirely, and plunges back in; pulls out, and uses his free hand to slap those beautiful buttocks before thrusting back into the hilt. He settles into an easy rhythm, releasing his grip on the tie and peppering Dino's ass with blows that turn it a rosy heated red and slowly, inexorably increasing the size of his cock.

He's withdrawing entirely and plunging back in, battering at the tight ring of muscle that stands guard at the entrance to his lover's body; it twitches and spasms around him, and he's tempted to see how long he has to do this for before it just gives up and allows him free use of the passage it's protecting. He's striking Dino's prostate with every thrust too, and he can feel the way his lover is holding off his climax by force of will.

He has very little mercy for the man; he expands the size of his cock even further, until he's a match for Dino's own. The man beneath him squirms and he snarls, pinning him down again, demanding that his Stallion obey him, unless he wants Kyoya to break him _properly_.

That twists something in the Don's head, and he feels it through the newly formed bond. Feels the raging need and heat, and he's found yet another new kink for both of them; it makes him wonder what his Stallion would think of tentacles, or his own extra hole. He chuckles, demonically and feels the man beneath him shiver in response, desperate for release.

He yanks the gag tight, twisting until he can feel it bite, and grants permission with a low hiss. His lover cums, but there's nothing left in his balls; Kyoya on the other hand? He fills his lover to the brim and then pulls out. His stallion shivers and whines at the loss, and it's easy enough to craft a plug from his Mist Flames to fill the man back up, and then he uses a damp cloth to clean him up before cutting the gag free.

Dino is still in subspace, still clingy, and he sighed and pulled the man under the covers with him. This was one of the few sorts of crowding he tolerated, when his lover had pleased him.

The Flame traces are still there; if they are what he thinks they might be, he's going to kill someone. But he's also keeping them; they'll be his Stallion's foals if he's right, and therefore his, and he says as much. Dino is warm and comfortable, his Flames as sleepy as the man, and he settles down for another nap, nose buried in blonde hair.


	7. Mukuro's PoV

He's hovering on the edge of consciousness, Mist augmented senses overwhelmed by the input, body abused and unwilling to dissolve back into Mist; he can't think _why_. It doesn't make sense. Even when he's been injured, even when Byakuran had killed his future host and when the Vindice had had him wrapped in chains he'd been able to dissolve himself and 'Mist' away.

He tries again when Kyo-kun wraps one Mist and Cloud covered hand in his long hair and starts to drag him across the room, smashing his head against the floor several times - which only adds to his struggles to think. The overuse of his tentacles earlier, while intoxicated and the concussion the Cloud has given him has him forgetting how to use hands and feet, leaving him at the Skylark's mercy.

And that mercy isn't very merciful; not with the way Kyo-kun demands he reforms his body to allow him and Dino to fuck him simultaneously - that he has to do so, or Kyoya will do so for him, either using his own Mist Flames, or a knife. The threat and the promise and the dry probing fingers make him shake and shiver, as does the Mist Flames poured into the slit he forms, enhancing it further.

He can feel at least one shift, eyes widening as Kyo-kun forms a womb to go with his new cunt. And then a cock, more slender than the one he'd seen the Skylark using on the Cavallone was pressing into his loose and open asshole - and then the Sky was pressing close, and the Cloud behind him was holding his cock clear, exposing his new slit, and there was a huge, slick cock head pressing against it, and fuck, that was too big, too much, it was going to tear him. He couldn't move though, not with the tight grip of Kyo-kun - and the Bucking Horse clamps his hands on his hips and thrusts.

He screams against the hand across his mouth. The fucking Cloud had given him a hymen and he was barely damp to boot; he tries to get away, tries to change things with his Flames, and finally, finally he gets enough of a grip to at least slicken himself, but it burns and it aches and it _hurts_.

Then the cock in his ass starts to swell, and he redoubles his efforts to get away. If his form wasn't so inherently malleable, this would kill him. As it is, things are painfully compressed, including his prostate, and the tiniest of movements makes him whimper and howl, and the cock in his ass is _still_ inflating. Still pushing at him to take _more_ until something tears and the pain is agonising but his body is taking and taking and taking the cocks that fill him - and then there are Sun Flames and a cock pressing against his lips, and the pain is _gone_.

He sucks on the cock in his mouth greedily, eager for more of the Flames that had taken the pain away; similar Flames seep into him from the Cavallone, only they take control of the muscles in and around his groin, and he shakes and shudders as those Flames push him into an endless orgasm that overwhelms him and he _screams_ and sobs around the cock in his mouth, choking on it, desperately breathing through his nose when Ryohei doesn't have his cock stuffed down his throat.

It goes on and on and on, and wrings him beyond dry; and then there's another surge of Cloud Flames and he wants to _cry_. He can't take more. But neither cock expands; instead the Cavallone's pulses and pulses, filling him with cum. That's a relief - except that it doesn't _stop_ , and soon he can feel the new womb stretching and filling, and then he feels his skin pulling taught and fuck, he's going to kill the Skylark. Especially when the other two men cum, too, and suddenly he's desperately concentrating on not drowning. Sperm ends up escaping around the cock in his mouth, and he breathes wrong and now it's even seeping out of his nose, stinging and he loses consciousness even as the Skylark continues to fill him, his skin stretching as taut as a drum.

He tastes cum in the back of his throat, and smells it; his throat stings and he can barely breathe - and certainly can't move. Everything hurts, and he tries to disincorporate, to dissolve his body back into Flames and 'Mist' away. But it fails, again, his Flames disobeying his desires and it frustrates him enormously; he wants to sob.

There's warmth at his back, and a large hand comes to rest on his swollen belly; Sun Flames radiate from it, soothing the aches. He normally has very little need for the group's Sun Guardian, being able to manipulate his body at will, but with his Flames fighting him tooth and nail he's almost grateful for the help. Almost. What he really wants is revenge on Kyoya and Dino, or at least another round with them, but with Kyoya or Dino as the 'passive' participant. But he'll accept this as his due for now.

His body is wrecked, the skin taut and painful around what is truly and obscene amount of cum and his holes are sealed in such a way that he can't figure out how to unseal them, not with a concussion still clouding his thoughts.

The seal gives though, when Ryohei's erection presses against it; the Sun freezes, well aware of how much damage his Flames are working on in the Mist's body but Mukuro jerks, impaling himself on it. His body audible sloshes, and leaks around the Sun's cock as the Seal disintegrates and he pants; his body is slick - it can't be anything other than slick given how it's been used, but taking another cock _stings_ as enflamed tissues are stretched again.

The Sun's hand still cradles his now shrinking belly, and there are fluids gushing out with each jerk of his hips back onto the cock; the Sun's passivity makes him growl. The growled demand gets him rolled onto his belly, and pulled up onto his knees, and a hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it, and that's better. The angle is better, too.

The other hole is still sealed though, and there's even more cum in there. If it wasn't for how good that Ryohei's cock was making him feel now, he'd slam himself back onto it, aiming for the other hole and the other seal, but he wants another orgasm first. Wants that rolling edge of bliss that will make the rest of the aches and pains disappear under an onslaught of endorphins.

It does.

Ryohei's weight on his back flattens him to the floor, though, and when his cock softens and slides free it feels like he imagines it feels for a woman when their water breaks; and that's only the remaining cum from half that the Skylark and his Horse filled him with.

The Sun rolls off his back and he can breathe again; he's tempted to luxuriate in the sensation of being painless, but Ryohei is indefatigable and he's still unable to remove the extra hole the damn Cloud had forced on him, and the Sun's weight on his back had brought it back to his attention, making him groan.

Ryohei drags him to his feet; he's wobbly and the weight of the Mist womb has shifted his centre of gravity - and the torn ligament makes his hips shift uncomfortably. He takes several steps, waddling like he's seen pregnant women waddle - each step hurts and he stumbles. The Sun swoops in and picks him up princess-style which just makes him want to kill the Skylark _even more_. Ryohei carries him, still radiating the low level Flame he radiates at all time out into the corridor and into the Sun's suite of rooms. They're certainly trimmed in a garish enough shade of yellow.

He grumbles at being carried like a woman, but Ryohei ignores him, dumping him in his shower stall and setting the multiple heads to pound them with hot water. Now he can think a bit clearer, now there's less pain, he can poke his way through the conditions the damn Cloud put on the remaining plug, and the man is most definitely a complete and utter sadist. That would probably be why they clash so frequently; he recognises his own mischief in the conditions. In fact he may have to make use of them when he gets his revenge; the Cavallone had liked his extra hole; he's sure he'd appreciate the Cloud gaining one.

He'd make Chrome help him capture the man; she owed him for what had happened, though he also suspected it had gone far beyond what she or her partner in crime, Yuni, had intended. But for now he could luxuriate in Ryohei's attentions.


	8. Takeshi's PoV

The hand in his hair tightens and he flares his Flames in instinctive response. Xanxus is fun to play with, but he definitely needs a degree of careful management that would be almost impossible without Flames, given the depth and breadth of his anger issues. It probably said a lot about him that he was perfectly fine with that, and perfectly fine with shoving his cock into a resisting Squalo's mouth to keep him quiet. The other swordsman enjoyed sucking cock anyway, so he didn't feel particularly guilty; it was a regular forfeit of theirs for sparring matches.

The sloppy, messy blow job he's receiving only makes the point; a pissed off Squalo uses his teeth, a satiated one salivates over a cock in his mouth. He'd learnt that the hard way, and that had been a fun conversation to have with Lussuria. The 'advice' about ring gags had been mildly traumatic.

His Rain Flames at least have Xanxus not _actively_ lashing out, but the way he's cursing Squalo for being so open and loose - that gives him an idea. He's suppose to be keeping the other swordsman quiet, but he can sacrifice his lips to that; if Squalo took a ride on Dino, the way he sort of remembers him doing, then this is probably a rare opportunity to see if the older swordsman can in fact take two cocks at once.

Tsuna's Flames press against him briefly, and he sends back amusement and pleasure, and a certain sense of mischief. Xanxus' Flames are inviting, right now; he's felt several others achieve double bonds earlier, and the Wrath Sky would be so much easier to manage with a second bonded Rain that he's tempted. But first he wants in the hole Xanxus is currently using. It takes a bit of force, and gets his lip bitten bloody, but Xanxus is definitely right; Squalo really is open. The two cocks piercing him have plenty of room to move.

The sensation is exquisite, and he'll have to name doing this again Squalo's forfeit for their next sparring match. His lips are bitten bloody by the time Xanxus decides that he wants to kiss his Sword; the manhandling and his Sky's demands bring the man off, and fuck, him trying to wring tight around the two of them is _delicious_. He fucks into him, once, twice more, riding the man's orgasm and cums himself.

Xanxus does as well, and the orgasm is -

Fuck. The Wrath Sky's Flames are rising again, and he pours the weight of his own Flames into keeping Xanxus from Raging. Squalo, despite the lassitude of a good orgasm joins him, and there's the weight of Tsuna's Flames joining them. He succumbs as well, Tsuna's Harmony use having been rather heavy handed.

He's definitely drunk off his ass on Tsuna's Harmony; it's as good as an explanation as any how he ends up in one of the mansion's training rooms, wearing only a pair of loose pants as any. Okay, so he'd at least decided that he wanted to claim the Wrath Sky as one of his Skies, _too_ , but that doesn't mean he wants to fight a grumpy Xanxus while he's dripping cum and feels like he's been using one of his baseball bats as a sex toy.

Thank fuck for usable Mist Flames though and Shigure Kintoki's affinity for his bloodline. He's never unarmed these days, and the weapon can take a Wrath bolt and not immediately disintegrate. Especially if he pours his Rain Flames into it. Squalo has to resort to his box weapon fairly quickly, but he's having too much fun just using his familial sword - and that glee shows through.

Xanxus responds to that and Squalo ends up bowing out and watching as the two of them cackle maniacally and try to kill each other; he doesn't have the mental space to keep an eye on the other Rain, not with Xanxus actually going almost all out with him. That means he stumbles when Squalo jumps back in again, radiating Tranquility at a level that makes absolutely no sense if you know the swordsman's personality, but does match the way he feels when practising his sword forms. Xanxus stumbles too, before he brings up his Wrath, and the three way match is back on again, the weight of Flames in the training room rising steadily until he realises how to deal with them.

He opens himself up, stops guarding his core, and is rewarded by Xanxus invading him, and bearing him to the ground. Squalo cackles, and then he's being crowded by both men, his pants being stripped from him and he's drunk again, this time on Xanxus's raw-er Harmony; the comparison is like that between Sake and Rotgut.

Both of them get you drunk, but which he prefers depends on his mood - and the part of him that makes Reborn call him a natural-born hitman definitely prefers rotgut to sake. That's the part of him that he's allowed out to dance with Xanxus and Squalo right now. And that part of him that's not arguing with the way the other two men are stripping him ruthlessly, or blunt fingers checking his ass; nor do they quail from the insinuation that he's open and sloppy. In fact he shivers with pleasure when Xanxus threatens to fuck him with one of his pistols.

That gets him called a twisted fuck by Xanxus, which just makes him laugh; right now, if Xanxus wants to use him that way, he'd have no problem with it. And he's not the only twisted fuck in this room; not if Xanxus wants to fuck with one of his own hand guns. He presents; maybe one of them'll take the fucking hint; he's horny now, and wants to be taken.

It doesn't work. Doesn't earn him a cock, but the touch that does reward him is cold, and that makes him shudder, because it's Squalo's prosthetic. He pushes back and all four of it's fingers slide in easily, making the other Rain snort and comment on how _easy_ he is. Then there's stretch as the hand's thumb is tucked in too, and he shakes and shivers as he realises that Squalo is about to fist him with the hand that his Sword is tied to, that he could call the weapon to it, and it would materialise inside his fucking body, tearing him apart. That thought and the pressure against his prostate makes him cum without any penile stimulation at _all_.

Squalo laughs and pulls his hand out roughly, and while he's still shaking there are two cocks sliding into him, and the Rain is forcing his way into his Flames alongside his new Sky. And this is the other reason Squalo is Xanxus's second, the way he moves so smoothly and so in sync with his Sky, and they edge him for what feels like _hours_.

Xanxus bites his neck bloody, and then there's a calloused hand wrapped around his oversensitive cock and he _screams_ his orgasm around the two of them. It leaves him limp, and bordering on unconscious, and they use him ruthlessly until there's wet heat again. The three of them end up sprawled on the floor of the training room; Xanxus's Wrath somewhat calm. One new bond he'd expected; the second is more unexpected. He hadn't realised that was even possible to an Element-type other than a Sky. He's exhausted enough though not to give a fuck; not when Xanxus uses his Sky to seal the room shut, and two of the dangerous men he knows have just finished fucking him, and he succumbs to sleep.


	9. Shiochi's PoV

He's still very much drunk on Sky Harmony Factor when he wakes back up again. Between that and close proximity to two Skies he probably shouldn't be held responsible for begging the insane Sky he's been so carefully avoiding for his cock. Not after hours of being used and being high on his own Flames release, too

He'd tried so hard to keep them bundled up, but they'd escaped any hope of him doing so - not with whatever it was that the former Arcobaleno had done to him, and not with Byakuran charred into his soul again, this time even deeper than he remembered him ever having been before.

Perhaps it was the fact that he'd fucked Byakuran, and been fucked by him; that had certainly not happened in the future-that-wasn't. He'd definitely enjoyed taking his ridiculous, broken Sky - but, there was something that made him crave feeling a cock up his ass again. Even if what he remembered of what had happened earlier was probably rather extreme for a first time - it certainly beat his first time when he'd been a Funeral Wreath. That had been an absolute disaster.

Byakuran is dozing alongside him, his Flames dancing beneath his skin, and he's so tempted. It'd be easy to take the Sky again. All he'd have to do would be to line himself up and thrust -

His Sky is awake, and chuckling into his hair, and Shoichi is beneath him, their cocks rubbing against each other. The friction is fun, but he wants more, has an itch to scratch; he suspects he probably should hurt too much to be wanting the way he is, but his Flames are loose in his system, and there are endorphins and serotonin and oxytocin and more chemicals that his mind raises to name floating around in his system.

It's as if his Flames are conspiring with his Sky to make the marshmallow fiend his newest addiction, but he can't bring himself to care, not anymore. It helps that he can feel that Tsuna has a leash on his Sky; perhaps he won't be quite as into world domination this time. There's an edge of anticipation to his Sky's Flames, too. That's unnerving, but he's distracted from his line of thought by the realisation that his new Sky is mumbling "Mine, mine, mine,' in his hair. It made something curl in his gut; something hot and needy and completely different from the pain he was so used to.

It makes him whine, and that makes Byakuran chuckle mischievously. His Sky squirms, forcing his legs further apart to make space for his hips. "Harmony, Shoichi. I'll be what you need; that's what Sky Flames are _for_." There are hands on his hips, tilting them up, and then there's smooth pressure that opens him back up again and fills him in the same breath. There's a light crackle of static electricity that dances across both of their skin, confusing the nerves, and he shivers, and surrenders.

The achingly slow drag and scrape of flesh against flesh, silk and steel against raw nerves and he shudders, and moans. It goes on, and on; slow and steady and endless. There's pressure against the base of his cock, Byakuran's hand forming a tight ring that held him back from any chance of orgasming. It makes his eyes roll back in his head, makes him want - it's the promise and the threat and the way his Flames dance - and need, need something more.

There's a flash of another Sky's Flames; and he hears Spanner murmuring something and oh, that's who - what - he wants. The Sky fucking him chuckles softly and pulls on a bond that's tied to both of their Flames and then waits; holding still and Shoichi wants him to _move_.

But not the way Byakuran _does_ move. He rolls the two of them over, and Shoichi is left sprawled over the top of him and he doesn't want to ride, he was enjoying being taken and getting to be passive and filled - and _oh_. Spanner. That was who his Sky was summoning and his Flames hum in appreciation as Spanner drapes himself over his back.

His body is all stretched out and messy from some of the things he remembers submitting too; even if the memories are very, very fragmented, and he whines as Spanner's cock teases at his hole. The blunt head presses at the guardian ring, stretching it and he squirms, desperate for more; his Sky beneath him hums mischievously. That's always a worrying sound to hear from the man and he _shrieks_ when the cock already imbedded in his body starts to vibrate against his prostate. The hand stopping his orgasm is gone, but it left behind something like a cock ring, and he cursed.

S'good, too, though. And then there's a second cock breaching him, and his eyes roll back and he greys out briefly from the sensation of the merciless stretch that comes from two cocks occupying a space that even six hours ago had never taken _one_. He can't do anything but go limp, and there's a murmured conversation between the two men sharing him, and then both cocks are vibrating, and he's overwhelmed. Except he can't cum. Something's stopping him and he's a shivering shaking mess, the two men taking him alternating their thrusts and he _can't_. There's teeth nibbling on his neck and hands in his hair and he's being dragged into a sweet kiss.

"How many will you give me Sho-chan?" He barely hears the words; not over the roar of his blood in his ears as the pressure is released and he cums. The world goes grey; his body tries to tighten around the intruders but it can't and the pleasure blazes through his Flames as well as his brain and he can't _think_.

When he comes back round again, his body almost feels like it's his own again. It certainly doesn't feel nearly as open as he suspects it should based on the fragments of memory he can recall; nor is he leaking. He opens his eyes cautiously; his head is still spinning, and he still _feels_ intoxicated and hungry? He still wants, which is ridiculous. Even his self from the Future-that-never-was hadn't turned into a nymphomaniac once he'd finally had sex! But then again, he shuddered slightly; his alternate self hadn't had much luck there.

The ceiling of the room is familiar, and he relaxes. He's in his own bed, and maybe that means that was all one long, demented daydream? Except if he'd been daydreaming, his Flames would still be Sealed. And they aren't; they're coursing through his system, tickling his nerves and he's so fucked - he's back in Byakuran's Sky again, and he'd been fighting that attraction tooth and nail since he'd first met the man again.

"Mhmm. Spanner, Sho-chan's awake again." His eyes widen in alarm, and there's heat crawling through his system, the heat of his Sky's Flames pressing him down to his bed and there's the sound of Spanner sucking on one of his ever-present lollipops to his left.

There's a crunch and he shuts his eyes again as the bed shifts beneath him; the loose pants he's wearing are pulled down, and then there's another chuckle from his right. "So pretty when you blush, Sho-chan." Spanner - it has to be Spanner has settled between his legs, and there are gentle hands tilting his hips up again, and why couldn't he go back to being as wanton as earlier? "Spanner said you'd been a lot of fun to fuck with his tongue, earlier, Sho-chan, and he begged so prettily for another chance that I'm going to be patient and let him take his turn."

He squirms when he feels what has to be Spanner's tongue tracing his rim achingly slowly, his thumbs rubbing gently along his iliac crests. It makes him shiver, and that's even before Spanner's done more than lick, very, very gently at his hole. "So sensitive, Sho-chan. Anyone would think you were _made_ for this. Made to be stretched out on a bed and fucked. All day, everyday."

His Sky's words make him blush and squirm, and the squirming causes Spanner to grip tighter, holding him in place for a first shallow thrust of his tongue. "In fact, Sho-can, would you like that? For me to decide that you're going to have a day away from the labs and just keep you here, in your bed?" There's an amused sound between his legs where Spanner is tonguing at him, and that chuckle transmits itself to oversensitive flesh.

The feel of a tongue buried in his hole is completely different to that of a cock. It's slimmer, and damper, and more ... flexible. Much, much more flexible. His back arches when Spanner manages to press it to his prostate. His very, very sensitive, abused prostate. Spanner chases him through the movement, and he ends with his weight resting on his shoulders and his legs over the mechanic's shoulders and that wicked, wicked tongue licking at it repeatedly.

He can't get away from the cruel stimulation, and the way Spanner is humming says he's thoroughly enjoying himself. He'd speculated that the other man has an oral fixation, but this was _ridiculous_. "Such a pretty sight, Sho-chan. You make a beautiful Uke; I think you're about to cum just from being _licked_. Are you going to cum for us?" His Sky's words are the last piece of the puzzle and he screams his way through an almost dry orgasm.

He lays there, panting, mind blown again, silently cursing both men's mouths; Spanner's for being so physically clever, and Byakuran's for being -

"Not done yet, Sho-chan," Clever fingers stroking his flaccid cock, coaxing it back to hardness "You have a lovely cock and I want to take another ride on it." Lightning Flames crackle, and he's fully erect again. Fingers slick with lubricant give it one more gentle stroke, and then Byakuran is over him, and he's being guided into the other man's body. He has to curl his hands in his sheets to stop himself whimpering, the heat on and around his cock is too much after so much stimulation earlier.

"Shhhhh. Just let me ride you, Sho-chan. Just lay there and let me enjoy myself." There's a mint-tasting mouth closed over his, and his Sky is riding him aggressively, flesh sliding against flesh, friction driving him back to insanity.


	10. Squalo's PoV

This was not that uncommon a way for him to wake up truth be told, but that didn't mean he had to _like_ it when his Sky decides to use him as a cockwarmer. The man's cock is long and generously proportioned, and it leaves him feeling wrecked and open being used like this. It generally foreshadows a day of being leant over every surface going, too, and the way his body aches - he searches his memory trying to figure out what he'd been doing yesterday to cause it.

His throat hurts, his cock hurts and the flesh stretched around his Sky's cock hurts; his Flames are calm though, as are Xanxus's which means he can grumble, at least a little bit without making his situation worse; especially when Xanxus's hips twitch slightly, one of those tells the man has. He's about to get _fucked_ , and a sleepy Xanxus is a grade A bastard about taking his pleasure.

Takeshi is nearby; he can feel him, and then there's a cock being shoved into his mouth, a thumb pressing into the corner of his jaw to stop him refusing, but his Sky is moving too, and apparently he's feeling generous for all that he's insinuating things about how open and sloppy his ass is, and the flash of riding Dino probably explains why he's so stretched. Even at school the Cavallone had had a ridiculous dick, and apparently it had got even bigger rather than him growing into it.

His Sky's Flames start to surge and the other Rain, the one whose cock he's sucking rise to match them, calming them, as Xanxus snarls, angry at -

He can feel the bond to his old school friend now he's checking for it, and fuck, his Sky is going to Rage about that. He's a selfish bastard. The cock in his mouth is withdrawn, and he's half dazed by the realisation and the fact that Xanxus hasn't tried to kill him yet; there are hands tight on hips, holding him steady, and Takeshi's mouth is slanted over his, swallowing the indignant shout as a second cock is forced in to his body alongside his Sky's and he ends up shaking and squirming.

His body stretches though; if he took Dino's monster then that makes sense. He's sandwiched between the two men and he bites at the mouth covering his and is used. _Hard_. The men take turns driving into his body; Xanxus's teeth dig into his neck and his cock is being ignored by both of them, as they seem to be more intent on their own pleasure than his.

It's painful, and pleasurable, and there's fuck all he can do about the way two large cocks are using his asshole other that ride it, and enjoy what pleasure he can find in it; there's quite a lot once he manages to convince his body to stop fighting the penetration, once he tilts his hips, just a little. The presence of his Sky's cock, occupying so much of his body forces Takeshi's to rub almost it's whole length against his prostate, which is on fire, and there's blood on his tongue from the way he's bitten open Takeshi's lips - and then Xanxus's hand is wrapped in his hair, pulling it, and he's forced to bend to his Sky's desires and that brings him off. Tightens his body so hard around the cocks splitting him apart that it _hurts_ , but it's good pain, and he can feel both men filling him pulse and soften and the pleased edge to both their Flames.

Except Xanxus's Flames still carry that edge of Rage and it flares to life again and he hasn't got any desire to deal with one of the Sky's tantrums now; neither apparently does Takeshi, and he adds the weight of his Rain to the effort to drag Xanxus back down into sleep; the baby-Boss's Flames helping too, but very heavy-handedly, spreading their lassitude to him and Takeshi too, and at least this time there's no cock up his ass as he falls asleep.

He's still sleepy when Xanxus kicks him awake and demands that he dress and bring the younger Rain with him to one of the training rooms, and then they're sparring, and fuck he's not in any state for this; at least he has his box weapon with him to give him a breather - and the way the other two are focused on each other, he can jump in and out of the battle that's raging, as much observer as participant, which means he realises before Xanxus what the younger Rain _wants_.

And he wants a little revenge on him, which means - he prods his Sky's Flames gently, and they flare in answer, and the younger swordsman surrenders, borne to the ground by Xanxus, and he dives in, helping his Sky strip Takeshi and thoroughly enjoying the way Xanxus floods the room with his Harmony factor. The other Rain is shameless, shoving his hole back onto the fingers that probe at him, and shivering with pleasure as his state is commented on and Xanxus, mood mischievous, suggests fucking him with one of his pistols.

He even rolls over onto his front, and pushes himself up, that tight toned ass presenting itself, dripping from what had been happening earlier, and he's definitely tempted, but. He's curious; he doesn't remember this Rain riding Dino, but he looks open and eager to be fucked, despite the pink tinge to the fluids dripping from his body. He presses the blunt fingers of his prosthetic to the opening, and Takeshi pushes back, and fuck he's glad this is Flame-tech and he has sensation in it.

He mumbles something about the other being easy, mindful that he might be tempting Xanxus to fist _him_ , and not sure he'd mind; and tucks his thumb in and _thrusts_. His hand is swallowed; there's a slick squish as more fluids are pushed out of the hole he's fisting, and he twists it through part of the motion that'd call his Sword back to hand and is rewarded with Takeshi's body tightening in orgasm around his hand, so tight that if it had been his flesh-and-blood hand it'd have broken bone.

The other Rain really is a kinky fucker, which he'd suspected, but he's going to be so much fun to keep. He pulls the hand out, wipes the fluids over his cock and his Sky's, and then Xanxus and he manhandle the younger swordsman and even before the aftershocks of his orgasm end, force him down over their cocks; the sensation is delicious. Tight and hot and slick and quivering, and the two of them muscle their way into his Flames too. He wants them there, or what they're doing wouldn't take, but it's still illicit, still arousing to lay the permanent claim on him that the bonds represent, and he's so very in-sync with his Sky that the slow luxurious pace the man is setting makes complete sense and he's content to follow, to stave off his orgasm until his Sky tells him to let go.

When he does, the two of them fuck Takeshi limp between them, dragging several screams from the younger man in the process. It's satiating in a way he hadn't expected, and this is the calmest he's felt Xanxus's Flames in weeks; when the man flares them to Seal the room shut so they can nap again, they're 'just' a dark Orange, rather than the Red shade they were so normally, and he turns that observation over in his head whilst dealing with Xanxus and Takeshi both trying to use him as a teddy bear. He's not sure what to make of it, but sleep drags him back under again.


	11. Byakuran's PoV

He's warm, and comfy, and he has his Sho-chan and Tsu-kun, one on either side of him. S'good. The only thing that would make it better is a bag of marshmallows, especially as he can _feel_ that the possibilities had indeed come to pass.

Except that would require Tsu-kun to stay put; and the other Sky had just decided to sit bolt upright, damnit. He's not very coordinated, but he grabs for his Tsu-kun and manages to drag him back down again, to where he could nuzzle into that lovely fluffy hair. He knows what just happened; he just doesn't care. Not when it's given him a number of things he wants, and the way Tsu-kun is now wiggling, gives him another idea, and another thing to tick off his lists.

S'quite easy to line himself up with Tsu-kun's open, slick hole and to pull the other Sky back onto his cock. Tsu-kun's hot and his Flames welcoming and it makes him want to purr; he nuzzles into the fluffiness instead. Hayato-kun is awake, too, and it's cute to watch him and Tsu-kun kissing, and Hayato-kun trying to crawl inside his Sky, plastered to Tsu-kun's front.

The two of them have Tsu-kun pinned between them, and the littler Sky's Flames are raising, and they're so sweet, so overpowering that it makes him want_, and then Tsu-kun's arching back into him, pushing his cock even deeper into his hole, and Mmmmm. This was as good as a whole bag of marshmallows, having Tsu-kun impaled on him; even if he was being ignored in favour of Hayato-kun.

He thrust his hips, and made a little grumpy noise into the hair he was nuzzling; he was rewarded with a twitch of the muscles surrounding him, and naughty, naughty Hayato-kun! There was a cock butting against the hole he was filling, and he remembered Tsu-kun taking that lovely big cock of the Cavallone, so two cocks was not beyond the realms of possibility. He stayed still, letting the Storm do all the work, and then there's a second cock sliding in alongside his.

Which is an interesting sensation; he's going to have to see if Sho-chan can take two cocks later; but for now he nuzzled his nose deeper into the fluffy hair and enjoyed the stretch and slide and the feel of another cock moving, rubbing against his, it's really, really good fun. And Tsu-kun's Flames are so open and it's delicious, and he opens his in return, offering the other Sky a home in gratitude. There's a counter-offer, and their Flames intertwine with each other, and he's going to have to accidentally wake up in Tsu-kun's bed at least once a week over the next few months.

He thrusts hips again, and oh, Tsu-kun is really overstimulated; he's cumming around both him and Hayato-kun and that's even better; the clenching is delicious, and there's just enough of the potential still humming around him that he plants one more when he cums, which is very naughty of him.

Sho-chan's Lightning is awake, and needy, too, and he pulls out, to let the mechanic take a ride on Tsu-kun; he wants to wake Sho-chan up properly, and return the favour from before they'd fallen asleep. His Sun is so pretty beneath him, squirming.

But his Sho-chan is waking himself up, and he pretends to be asleep again to see what he'll do, and oh, he likes the taste of the thoughts his Sho-chan is having, but with all the potential still hanging around, Sho-chan is going back underneath him again whatever he thinks. Even if Sho-chan does have a lovely cock that he's going to have to ride frequently.

He's fast when he wants to be, and Sho-chan is still sleepy, so pinning the red-head is easy, and lining their cocks up to rub against each other is easy and fun, and lets him nuzzle into his Sun's lovely red hair, and it tempts Sho-chan into willingly spreading his legs for him, and he rewards him with a murmured "Mine,' that continues as a litany as his Sun's Flames warm him through and he wants almost as much as Sho-chan does.

The depth of the desire makes him chuckle, the needy whine he appreciates, and then he's squirming, making more space for himself and reassuring his Sun, with a quiet "Harmony, Shoichi. I'll be what you need; that's what Sky Flames are for." and hands on his hips to tilt him into a better position, and oh, he's going to enjoy fucking his Sun if he's this tight after everything earlier, and this easy to take despite being so new to being fucked.

He wraps one hand around the base of Sho-chan's cock, not wanting him to cum _yet_ , and allows his Secondary Flame to dance over both of them, too, and he sets a slow, easy pace, one he can keep up thanks to having just had Tsu-kun, and just enjoys his Sho-chan and his _need_. He really is going to have to tie Sho-chan to a bed and just keep him there for a week, all open and prepared for his use whenever he pleases; he suspects that Sho-chan will thoroughly enjoy it once he's accepted that he's not getting up until his Sky says so.

Tsu-kun's Flames wash over him, and if he's done with Spanner, he suspects Sho-chan would like to have his Lightning, too. He did want to see if Sho-chan could take two cocks after having shared Tsu-kun with Hayato-kun, and Spanner would probably be Sho-chan's first choice; it's easy to tug on the bond with the mechanic, to demand, and he fed him a little of Sho-chan's hunger, too.

He rolls them both over, leaving Sho-chan sprawled over him, open for Spanner; the Lightning takes the invitation; he suspects they're both just a little obsessed with his Sho-chan, and he'll share, if Sho-chan wants to be shared. And oh, he has a naughty idea! He hums mischievously as Spanner drapes himself over Sho-chan's lovely back. If he just - he gets the idea to work _just_ as Spanner manages to get the head of his cock into Sho-chan's hole alongside his cock, and he squirms; this is going to be _fun_! Sho-chan _shrieks_ and he swallows the sound as his cock starts to vibrate against Sho-chan's prostate, and he's right, and then Spanner's demanding a lesson, and they're both being mean to Sho-chan, but it's so much _fun_ pressing pleasure on the red-head; it's as if he's made for this.

Two cocks in Sho-chan is a very, very tight fit, and they end up settling into an alternating pattern that only has him stretched around the whole of each of them one at a time; not that either of them let their heads pop out, so their stretching that part of Sho-chan mercilessly, and he wonders if he could fist Sho-chan in a bit, or if his Flames would have him all virgin tight again once they pulled out of him again, only the memory of being stretched, the knowledge that the muscles would stretch left behind. He'd have to experiment and see how quickly Sho-chan closed up again when left unfilled. But not now. Not with Sho-chan's need so very high and Flames so very, very receptive. He kisses his Sun, needly.

"How many will you give me Sho-chan?" It only takes a thought to release the mist cock-ring from where it's been holding off Sho-chan's orgasm, and that was exquisite - both the way he accepted the demand in the question, and the way his body clamped down around both him and Spanner, and definitely going to have to do that again. But not with Sho-chan unconscious; that would be creepy, and he left creepy to the Mists.

His Sho-chan is definitely too light; but as he knows what's changed with them all, he can do what Mukuro had tried to do to escape his fate at the hands of Tsu-kun's Cloud, and Mist the three of them to Sho-chan's rooms. He didn't want anyone else deciding they wanted a taste of his Sho-chan until he was quite done taking his fill. Unless it was Spanner-kun; watching him pleasure Sho-chan was quite enjoyable.

He and Spanner clean Sho-chan up gently; and it's easy to stimulate the red-head's Flames into helping tighten everything back up and into burning out the residue - they're happy to oblige their Sky; he has plans for Sho-chan when he comes back round, and all that cum would just get in the way of Spanner-kun eating him out properly and opening him back up again, and he really was going to enjoy Sho-chan if his body continued to be so easy - and eager - to please. Why hadn't he done this in the future?

Oh yes. Because he'd been being Stupid, with a capital 'S'; but at least he knew better now, and he's gotten his reward for not trying to take over the world. A lovely Sun to play with and so much mayhem to look forward to, and aaaah. There was Sho-chan coming back round again, which meant -

"Mhmm. Spanner, Sho-chan's awake again." And panicking, but that's easy enough to fix; he presses his Flames against Sho-chan's Sun, and tells them that aroused is how he'd like his Sho-chan, thank you. Panic could wait for when someone told him about the mayhem. In a few weeks. Spanner takes the opportunity offered, just the way they'd discussed and -

"So pretty when you blush, Sho-chan." He'd been able to tell just the moment that Spanner-kun's tongue had made contact with Sho-chan's newly-tightly-furled guardian muscle; his Sun was so pretty when he blushed! "Spanner said you'd been a lot of fun to fuck with his tongue, earlier, Sho-chan, and he begged so prettily for another chance that I'm going to be patient and let him take his turn." Not that watching the two of them was any hardship at all. Not when his Sho-chan was shivering and blushing despite everything that he'd done earlier. “So sensitive, Sho-chan. Anyone would think you were made for this. Made to be stretched out on a bed and fucked. All day, everyday." And now he was squirming too, and looking needy, and he was definitely going to have to follow through on his earlier thought about keeping Sho-chan tied up and ready to be used.

And his Sho-chan was bendy, which would be fun. He could think of lots of ways to have fun with that - "Such a pretty sight, Sho-chan. You make a beautiful Uke; I think you're about to cum just from being licked. Are you going to cum for us?" He was a lovely, receptive Uke; even when he was penetrating someone, he was definitely not the active partner, and oh, his Sho-chan liked his words, judging by the way his cock had just turned into a very pretty fountain. That was definitely something he could have a _lot_ of fun with.

"Not done yet, Sho-chan. You have a lovely cock and I want to take another ride on it." He strokes Sho-chan's flaccid cock gently, coaxing it back upright again with his Flames, and with lubricated fingers until it's proud and full again, and he can fuck himself on it, the way he's been itching to. The heat of his body is as overwhelming for his lovely uke as it should be, and he leans down to kiss him and murmur "Shhhhh. Just let me ride you, Sho-chan. Just lay there and let me enjoy myself."

He'd been right earlier; Sho-chan's cock was a _lot_ of fun to ride on. In fact he got kind of carried away with it, and then there was Spanner-kun crowding close, behind him, and he might have persuaded Sho-chan's Flames to tidy him up, but knowing what it meant, he'd been enjoying his own open and sloppy state, and naughty Spanner-kun was trying to take advantage of that state.

Yes, or no. That was the question. There was still just the tiniest bit of Life running loose between the three of them. He could stop it, or he could twist it and extend it just that little bit further ...

Spanner-kun made his choice for him, pushing him down to cover Sho-chan - and kiss him, and then lining his own cock up with his stretched and slick hole and driving it in with one, forceful thrust that made him _squirm_ with pleasure. Maybe, just maybe, it wasn't just Sho-chan who needed to spend some time tied to a bed. He squirmed more at the idea of his own using him, and fed that and some of his Sky Flame into the fragment of Life that was still waiting. What were two more?

Especially when the getting of them felt like this. With Sho-chan beneath him, held in place to kiss, lazily, and someone else doing all the hard work of giving him pleasure?


	12. Colonello's PoV

Sliding into Lambo's wrecked and open hole seems like a perfectly reasonable way to finish waking up. It makes the young Lightning squeak, but Reborn's there, and a cock in the teen's mouth soon solves the problem.

"He's all stretched out, kora. Can you -" Sun Flames seep from his former colleague, and mmmm. The way the hole he's fucking tightens around him, so tight he'd think he was fucking a virgin despite the way Lambo had been being used earlier is _good_. The passage he's thrusting into is slick and tight, and hot, and has just enough give that he's not worried about damaging it.

His thrusts in the now tighter passage earn him a whimper that would have been something louder if the Lightning didn't have his mouth full, and a convulsive clenching of the teen's muscles that was _delicious_. He'd fuck him harder, only the Lightning was loosening up again and Reborn was on the move, and there was a cock butting against his, trying to squeeze into the same hot, slick hole, and if the hole had been as tight it had just felt to him, they'd have broken Lambo trying this, but Mukuro and Mammon had already done that.

Which just meant the teen shook, and whimpered but his body gave into their demands nice and easily, stretching to allow Reborn to join him inside. Lambo whimpers and shivers, but definitely with pleasure and bites at Reborn's shoulder, allowing Colonello himself the ability to kiss the other former Arcobaleno lazily. There's no way the two of them can move, given how tightly the Lightning is clamped around them; he could relax the teen further with Rain, but -

Oh. He can feel that. Feel the way Reborn is suddenly radiating Sun Flames, focused, mischievous Flames, and then it feels like Lambo is cumming; only it doesn't stop, and it's Reborn controlling the fluttering muscles that are stimulating them both, and he wonders how long he can keep it up; whether it'll still work if Lambo passes out from the pleasure or not. The ring of muscles, the guardian that they had stretched around their cocks was so tight that it was staving off his orgasm, allowing him just to lay here and enjoy.

It was the rolling wave of Sky Flames, and the way that startled Reborn; ending the stimulation and loosening the tight ring around the base of his cock that brought him off again. That and the way the Sun's cock pulsed against his own. The change finished off Lambo, too, leaving him slack and open and unconscious.

Reborn is gone when he wakes up. Which given that he wanted to drag the other Arcobaleno off to _talk_ to Lal made him grumble. He pulled on the clothes in his go-bag, and stalked out of the mansion; if the man was going to make him hunt him down, he was having that ass again.

He really needs to give Reborn a few lessons in escape and evasion; the former Sun Arcobaleno was incredibly easy to track. Between the bond in his head he could use as a lodestone and the shed Flames everywhere, it was like someone had painted him a series of glowing signs that said "Reborn this way".

He ran him to ground in a cute little cottage that he wouldn't have thought was to the hitman's tastes, but was definitely _his_. (If you'd asked him to explain, he wouldn't of been able to put his finger on exactly what made him so very sure, but.)

It was only three rooms; a living area, a bedroom, and a built-on bathroom with no obvious signs of the ridiculous security measures he would have expected from Reborn at his most paranoid, but it was entirely possible he was missing something as he ghosted in to investigate.

The Sun was in the shower, with his eyes shut, his Flames turned in, and it makes it easy to shed his clothes silently and, radiating tranquility slide into the shower with Reborn. Which is ridiculous; even if he was exhausted from the ‘orgy’, Reborn was normally better than this at staying aware of his surroundings. Not that he objects; not when it allows him to cage the other man against the walls of his shower cubicle, and kiss him. Reborn starts when he does that, begins to fight back, but while the hitman is taller, Colonello has weight and height on his side, and a certain amount of ruthlessness that no one seems to credit him with.

His thigh slides between Reborn’s and is pleased when he finds Reborn half-hard, and he wants. He remembers the way the hitman had felt beneath him while they’d been high on whatever the fuck that had been, and he wants more - is craving more. Especially since it had looked like Reborn had done something to tighten back up again, and was all fresh and clean ready to be debauched again.

(Lal would be amused by his horniness, and not at all surprised by his choice of fixation; since their decursing the two of them had spent a _lot_ of time in (and out) of beds, catching up, and Reborn had been one of their favourite ‘victims’ to debate the sharing of. In fact, he was tempted to ring her and ask her to come and join them. But that would be a discussion for later, along with the whole ‘orgy under the influence’ issue.)

Reborn sort of melts for him and he probably should feel guilty about hitting him with that much of his Flames, but he _wants_ \- and he owes the other man at least two orgasms by his count. And shower sex, and other forms of sex in his elements has always been amongst his _favourite_ types.

He tangles one of his hands in that dark hair, and drags the Sun down into a kiss - it’s the one thing he’s been _really_ wanting to do since he woke back up again and had put the fragments together into a cohesive whole. Reborn kisses him back, and he’s relieved; coercion is not his thing, and he dives into it wholeheartedly, tongue plunging into the Sun’s mouth, and thigh rubbing against the growing erection the Sun is sporting.

Reborn is surprisingly light - well within the weight he’s capable of dead-lifting and supporting almost indefinitely - and he carries on kissing him as he supports Reborn between himself and the wall - a touch of his Rain Flame, concentrated on the space immediately around his cock - but not his cock, he wanted to be hard for this - and lowered Reborn ever so slightly, and then allowing him to _slide_ down until he was buried to the root back in warm, tight heat.

“So good, kora.” Reborn scowls at him until he kisses him again, and moves. There’s sharp fingernails digging into his shoulders, and he suspects the Sun will try to make him pay for this later, but Lal’s done worse to him - including with a strap-on than he suspects Reborn can even imagine. The tales he'd told before the curse suggested a _very_ vanilla Ladies Man, after all.

And right now, he’s definitely enjoying himself, and as far as he’s concerned, he’s got a lot of pleasure to catch up on. And this - being buried in the warm, tight depths of one of the hottest of his co-cursees is _definitely_ a pleasure. When the water was added in - he fucked into that heat again, and broke the kiss, panting. His former student had showed him that new version of his technique, hadn’t he? And he had an entirely appropriate victim to hand. How had it gone, again?

He tighten his grip on Reborn, remembering how it had felt to be on the receiving end of it, and just as Reborn started to realise something was up, he pulled it off, and fuck - that felt almost as good _using_ that technique as it did receiving it. The Sun just _melted_ in his arms and he felt his own legs quiver. He staggered out of the shower, and tipped them both onto the bed, still buried in tight heat, but with his cock softening.

He's going to have to ring Lal, and get her to join them for round two - but for now, he’s going to pin Reborn down and cuddle him into another nap. “There’s going to be some reciprocation, Colonello; I’m not a women even if I am pregnant.” He snorts with amusement at the first part of the statement; what kind of passive women had Reborn been chasing? But then the last word registers -

“Wait. What, kora?!”


	13. Spanner's PoV

He crawls his way up Tsuna's body, remembering the way the other man's cock had tasted when he blew him - it's one of the stronger memories from the last few hours, and he itches to take a ride on it, but the Vongola has just finished cumming. Except he's a Lightning, isn't he. His Flames harden, and that means ... he grins, and trails one, green flamed finger over his cock. It springs back up again and he holds it with one hand, and sinks down onto it, his stretched and open body taking it easily and Tsuna reaches for him, and he rides him slowly, tilting his hips to allow it to slide against his prostate.

It aches; he's had a lot of sex in the last few hours, but he still wants; and wants even more so when the Sky beneath him reaches out with his Flames and offers him a home, too; it confuses him for a moment - he's already been folded into Byakuran's Sky, but he reaches back anyway, and shudders through the bond taking, the stutter of Tsuna's hips driving his cock against his prostate and dragging another orgasm from him - he hadn't been _quite_ ready for it to be done - not with the way need still licked at him. But he leans forward anyway, to kiss Tsuna gently, curling up with him for a few moments, calming his body and resisting the temptation to ask for more.

He'd have stayed there, except that Byakuran did what seemed to be the equivalent of yanking on the bond he shared with the insane Sky and his best friend, and he was insatiably curious; especially as Byakuran had Shoichi on top of him, impaled, and perhaps they could make this work, if the Sky was willing to share Shoichi with him. He had no delusions about his ability to tear his friend away from the white-haired Sky if he wanted to keep him - they were both Lightnings, both obsessed with the same thing - or in this case, person.

He drapes himself over the Sun, and lines himself up with the hole occupied by his first Sky and _presses_ ; he manages to force his way in just as Byakuran's cock starts to vibrate - and there's an abortive shriek that is swallowed, and he places a series of kisses along his best friend's shoulders as he slides _all_ the way in.

Tight, so goddamn tight, but smooth and slick, and easy to penetrate, and oh, he wanted Shoichi beneath him regularly, and he raises an eyebrow at the Sky on the bottom of their pile and gets a quiet explanation, and making his cock vibrate too, makes Shoichi shiver and shake, and he's a mess - a delicious mess, that only gets worse when the two of them start to move - by the shit-eating grin Byakuran was wearing, he was holding off Shoichi's orgasm some how. He entirely approves.

There's a question he doesn't quite understand, posed by the Sky he's sharing with to his friend - the answer he gets is obviously the right one, as whatever it was that Byakuran had done to stave off Shoichi's orgasm is released, and his Sun, his best friend, falls apart into a truly spectacular orgasm that leaves him bordering on unconscious between the two of them, and full of more cum. He wants to see Shoichi like that again and again - it's much better than seeing him hurt. Much, much better.

He's the one on top; given Shoichi's state, he has to be the one that moves, but it take him a few moments to find the coordination to do so. He tries to roll off the other two, to go and get their go-bags from the depleted pile, but Byakuran's hand lashes out ridiculous quickly, and wraps itself round his ankle; the three of them dissolve into Mist Flames, and reform in Shoichi's suite in the mansion.

He stumbles on reformation, but he can work with this; he's been in this room enough times when he's dragged Shoichi out of the labs after three day research benders, and leaves Byakuran doing _something_ with Shoichi's Flames while he gets a hot flannel from the bathroom to clean himself up with; sticky and covered in fluids he can cope with. Dripping when he walks is where he draws the line.

He cleans himself up as best as he's able to, and rinses the flannel out, meaning to help Byakuran clean up their Shoichi, but the marshmallow addict has done something with his Flames that has his friend clean - though the Sky still is dripping shamelessly. There's a murmured discussion about what to do about the fact they're both still horny; there's an agreement hammered out by the time Shoichi has come round again, and he's quite content to lay on his belly between his best friend's legs and torment him while Byakuran's words roll over his head - in fact the way Shoichi clamps his legs tight around him, he can barely hear their Sky.

Instead he concentrates on working Shoichi open again, licking and nipping and tasting and wiggling his tongue and dragging all sorts of delightfully squirmy movements from him. It's an enormous amount of fun - especially when he realises he has Shoichi balancing on the edge of another orgasm just from what he's doing, and oh, he wanted a camera to be recording this. Shoichi was _pretty_ when he came.

He hums, and he has to grab onto Shoichi's hips as the vibration against the other's prostate makes him cum; he can feel the splatter of semen in his hair, and the muscles around his tongue spasm so very very tight, that his tongue feels almost numb, and he's going to have to do this again.

While he was contemplating that, he'd also have to see if he could persuade Shoichi that working in his lap was a good idea. He'd give quite a lot to have the red-head squirm and wiggle on his cock the way he did when he was concentrating.

He sits up from his prone position and takes a couple of deep breaths; he'd been getting light-headed, and Byakuran takes advantage of him sliding clear to use the same trick on Shoichi as he'd used on Tsuna earlier, and oh. The Sky was still loose and open, and he cracked his shoulders and carefully, very carefully pushed Byakuran forward, waiting for him to object - but he doesn't. Which has definite potential, if the man was going to be an equal opportunity play partner.

He positions his cock carefully, and slides in alongside Shoichi, the two of them splitting their crazy Sky's between them, and is rewarded with a squirming, pleased Byakuran, who appears quite happy with his current situation. He can work with that. He can definitely work with that; can take his frustrations at having to share his Shoichi out on his are than willing body; can enjoy the slick slide of flesh against flesh, the intoxicating feel of having - if the future-that-never-was could be believed - the most powerful Sky in the world mewling and begging for him to fuck him _harder_.

Not that he can fuck him _much_ harder, given how tight he's wrapped around the two of them, but he can use the trick Lambo had shared with him earlier to make his cock crackle with his Flame - it earns him a convulsive scream of pleasure from both the men beneath him - which makes him hum in amusement and do it again, and again until they're both begging for mercy. He's tempted to keep the two of them on edge a little longer, but his energy is finally flagging, and he has a sudden and abrupt desire to sleep again; it only takes two or three thrusts to finish them both off, and it's all he can do not to fall asleep on top of them - he rolls off the two of them, and snuggles into the side of Shoichi; Byakuran mirrors him on the other side of the red-head.


End file.
